


Sensations of love

by Irondragon4



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondragon4/pseuds/Irondragon4
Summary: Many are judged based on appearance. What they wear, how they behave or what they look like. Everyone is judged by someone at one point in their lives.But is there a chance that some people won't judge others based on these things. Can love triumph over judgement?
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Lillian's pov _ **

I stayed exactly where I'd been placed, feeling too scared to move from there. I didn't know where anyone had gone. I knew they were there, my tail was sensing slight vibrations but I couldn't hear or see where anyone was.

I tapped my fingers against the table, a nervous tick but it helped. It always gave me a clear image of what was around me. Well. It told me where things were. That was it. I couldn't differentiate human from object.

I felt something being attached to my neck. I bit my lip from the pain. Why were they hurting me again? Did I do something wrong? I hadn't moved?

I never knew what they were going to do until they did it and I didn't even know what it was they were doing. I just knew most of the time it hurt.

The thing on my neck stayed there for a while before being removed again. I had something else clipped onto each individual finger and toe. I felt a very strong vibration through each finger along with a tight squeeze.

I wanted to cry out. Scream that I didn't want this but nothing ever came out. At least. I never heard anything. The feeling disappeared shortly after and I was lifted up. I was placed back down somewhere else and left alone this time. Just like always.


	2. Chapter 1

**_ Kurt's pov _ **

I sat in the tree I was hiding in, looking for any sign of the others. My tail was wrapped around a tree branch to help keep me secure in the tree.

I didn't see anyone so I assumed they hadn't looked over here yet. My attention was drawn to a few leaves that fluttered down in front of my face. I watched them fall before looking up.

A branch was shaking, bouncing up and down. I looked down but saw no one. Since I didn't see anyone, I took a grip on a branch and pulled myself up, my tail slowly unwrapping from where it had been.

I climbed up until I reached where the branch that was shaking was. There was someone perched on the branch, hands gripping close to the edge of the branch and something wrapped around the base. Overall the branch was dipping down, bouncing slightly when they shifted.

"Hello?" I asked, tilting my head. I didn't get even so much as a twitch from them. I reached out one hand, placing it on their shoulder. This time they freaked out.

They yelped, loosing her grip on the branch, falling forward. I grabbed onto one hand, wrapping my tail around the branch, the only thing holding both of us up.

I was used to doing this kind of thing at the circus. The branch my tail was wrapped around wasn't. Since the weight of both of us was on the tip of the branch, it was dipping even more than before until it snapped.

We both fell to the ground. The air was knocked out of me when I hit the ground. It took me a few seconds to recover from the impact.

I lifted my head and looked to the side. I was speaking  
till holding onto their hand. Now that I could see them properly, I guessed that it was a girl I had saved.

She opened her eyes. She stayed on the ground for a few seconds before shooting up, pulling her hand away from mine.

She turned around and tried to run only to slam into a tree. She fell backwards, eyes closed and body stiff.

I walked over, looking at her. She was unconscious. Now I knew what the thick skin coloured thing that was wrapped around the tree branch was. A tail that was the same colour as her skin lay on the floor.

I keeled down, placing my hands under her arms and slowly hoisted her up. She may have been scared by my appearance but I couldn't leave her here. I would just take to the school. 


	3. Chapter 2

**_ Kurt's pov _ **

I sat in a seat next to the medical bed that Lillian was in while Hank looked her over. "No serious damage has been done. There might be a bruise or bump but other than that she'll be fine" he explained.

The professor looked to me. "Kurt. Where did you find this girl?" he asked. "She vas in a tree. I think my appearance startled her though" I explained, flicking my tail.

The professor turned his wheelchair back around to the girl. She was fidgeting a little before opening her eyes. She sat up, looking around frantically.

"Hi. I'm Kurt Wagner. Sorry if my appearance frightened you" I apologized. She pulled her knees up to her chest and her arms over her face, body shaking. My ears drooped slightly.

The professor reached one hand up to the side of his face. All of us sat in silence, waiting for anything to happen.

"Lillian" the girl mumbled, still resuming her protected stance. "Hank. Could you have a look at Lillian's ears for me" he asked. Hank nodded, picking something up before placing it next to Lillian's ear.

She didn't fight it and didn't budge. Just stayed where she was. Hank checked her other ear before putting the device down.

"Well?" the professor asked. "She's deaf. I'd say she was born deaf but I might be wrong" he explained. The professor thought for a second.

"Do we have any hearing aids around?" he asked. Hank went to go check. I looked at Lillian who was looking in the direction that Hank had went in.

I couldn't even imagine what it was like not to hear anything. That must be really hard for her.

Hank returned, holding 2 small devices in his hand. He attached them to her ears before stepping back.

"Lillian?" he asked. She squeaked. "Who's that?" she asked, looking between the three of us. "Can you hear me properly" Hank asked.

Lillian slowly nodded. "Sorry for scaring you earlier" I apologized. "Who are you?" she asked, looking right at me. "Kurt Wagner. I helped you when you fell from the tree" I explained.

"Oh. Your the one who startled me. I thought you wanted to hurt me" she explained. "You ran into a tree. I couldn't leave you there so I brought you here instead" I explained.

"I ran into a tree?" she asked. "Lillian?" Charles asked. She turned to right before turning her head to the left. "Can you see us?" he asked.

"Well. In my head. Yes. I know where the 3 of you are standing. Through my eyes. No. I don't" she explained.

The professor looked at Hank. "Alright. Hank and I will be back in a bit. Kurt. Keep our guest company for now" the professor explained. I nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

** _Lillian's pov_ **

I tapped my finger against the soft thing I was sat in, staring in front of me. There was only one person left in the room now, Kurt I think it was. "Your name's Kurt right?" I asked. "Ja. My name is Kurt Wagner" he replied.

I shifted onto my knees since that was a much more comfortable position for my tail than just sitting on my backside. 

"Do you need help?" Kurt asked. I lifted my head. I hesitated before shifting forward until I was at the edge of whatever it was that I was on. I perched myself there, reaching out both hands and touching Kurt's face. His skin was covered in strange lines that I couldn't make out, whether it was because I couldn't see them or because I was receiving small tingling sensations in my fingers, I wasn't sure.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. He pulled away from my grip, my hands falling down without the support that they had been relying on to keep them up. 

"Sorry. I vasn't expecting that" he apologized. I pondered. "Is that not something I should be doing?" I asked. "No. Well. I am not sure. I just vasn't prepared for you to touch me" he explained. 

"Oh. Do you not like being touched?" I asked. "No. It's not that" he replied. I wasn't sure what he meant but didn't pursue it.


End file.
